


Draw Me Like One Of Your Etherian Girls

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Artist Catra (She-Ra), Blushing, Canon, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mentioned Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Oblivious Scorpia (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra has picked up a new hobby, drawing. And there is one woman in all of Etheria who she loves drawing the most. (Scorptra, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Draw Me Like One Of Your Etherian Girls

Ever since joining the rebellion with Scorpia, Catra had found herself getting really into drawing. She found that such a creative endeavour helped her to deal with her various issues. It gave her the chance to create something in the world, rather than destroy.

Most of the people in Brightmoon were surprised that Catra was interested in it, but Adora, her best friend, greatly encouraged it. After all, Catra needed a hobby, preferably something that was calm, peaceful and wouldn't involve her hurting anyone.

Catra liked to draw everything. Flowers, animals... people. Especially one person in particular but she wouldn't tell her. She was much too embarrassed, especially considering how she feared how this person would react to her being her muse for her work.

Some days she'd just sit in her room, glancing off the balcony and drew whatever she could see on the horizon. There was plenty to see at the top of such a big castle, which meant Catra had no shortage of subjects or items she could recreate on her canvas.

Her favourite things to draw while like this was the passersby who came to and from the Etherian capital. She wondered what their stories were, how their lives had gone... had they been much better people than herself? Did they have any regrets about the things they'd done?

Catra could only speculate on what those stories were. Maybe she'd take up being a writer as well as an artist, though Catra knew all she'd probably write was tragedy and misery, not exactly popular subject matters for stories in the light of Etheria's rebirth following the final defeat of the Horde.

Today was actually a quite quiet day. Not many people coming to and from the great city. So Catra settled for trying to draw the scenery on the horizon. The act of drawing nature quite soothed her, mentally transported her into the landscape she was drawing.

Birds that flapped their wings gracefully, small woodland creatures hiding up in trees, fish darting along the crystal clear river near the city. All of it moving in harmony, all apart of mother nature's grand design. There was great beauty in all of it.

But eventually, she got bored of that as well and so started drawing the patterns that lined the walls of her room.

And then she got bored of that. Searching for more artistic expression, she decided to leave her room, sketchpad in hand.

She managed to sneak a few sketches of people wandering through the halls. Adora and Glimmer talking about where they wanted to go on their next date, Perfuma taking care of her plants, the guards training in the yard, Mermista and Frosta making ice sculptures together in the garden.

But then she came across quite a sight indeed.

Scorpia, currently eating a cupcake by a nearby window. She was so adorable and cute and that cupcake was just the perfect addition to the drawing of her Catra was going to sketch. This was just what Catra had been looking for, just the icing on the cake so to speak.

Curling up on a nearby windowsill, Catra started to draw away, full of inspiration, not to mention her crush on Scorpia. She had just the most beautiful figure, so simple to sketch, yet so lovely to detail with her carapace and claws. Despite Etheria being full of so many beautiful women, Catra knew Scorpia was in a completely different league.

Catra continued watching Scorpia. She always liked to have a visual reference when drawing the woman. Scorpia, being the oblivious dork she was, never paid much attention to it, of which Catra was thankful. She didn't know how Scorpia would react.

She'd drawn her in so many different poses, outfits and styles. If anyone else saw it, she feared they say it was an unhealthy obsession for her. But Catra didn't care. Scorpia made her happy and despite how she'd treated her, had always been a positive influence in her life.

She kept doodling away, tracing the lines of Scorpia's neckline. Eventually, she'd traced enough to draw her completely from memory, filling the details as she went. The whole world seemed to stand still, as if an invisible audience was waiting for Catra to finish her masterpiece.

Continuing to sketch, Catra let her mind go wild with how she imagined her crush, in all her muscular adorable wonderfulness. This was probably going to be her best drawing of Scorpia yet. Maybe she'd even hang it on her wall in her room.

However, she was a little too engrossed in her drawing today to notice that Scorpia was actually watching her.

As she finished her cupcake, the Arachne walked over to Catra slowly, sneaking up on her. She partly didn't want to disturb her, but she was curious as to what she was drawing. She walked behind her tapping Catra's shoulder with the tip of her tail.

"Hey Catra, what are you drawing?!" Scorpia exclaimed with a giggle.

Catra yelped, jumping up and dropping her sketchbook and pencil. "Gah, Scorpia!"

"Hi," the cute princess said, waving her claw.

"Uh... nothing," Catra responded, looking away and blushing.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Scorpia said with a grin. She then looked down at Catra's sketchbook and picked it up. "I bet it's a flower or something. I love flowers."

Catra wanted to try and grab her sketchbook back, but didn't want to make herself look anymore flustered than she already was.

"Oh wow, it's really pretty... hey it kinda looks like me..."

Turning redder, Catra knew she'd been found out. She mentally prepared herself for Scorpia's incoming freakout. She just hoped Scorpia wouldn't find the rest of the pictures of her that were in that notebook.

"Oh my god, it is me!" Scorpia gasped, tearing up. "Wow... you've drawn me so well. I look so beautiful and I..." She looked down. "Are you blushing?"

"NO!" Catra denied, hiding her bright red face.

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Scorpia wondered.

"Um... sunburn!" Catra said.

"I thought you couldn't get a sunburn."

"Well... I do, so there!" Catra growled. "Give it back."

However, Scorpia flicked through a few more pages of the sketchpad, finding more illustrations of herself. She blushed as she saw that every one of them was so beautifully drawn. She knew Catra was an artist but... these were masterpieces.

"How... how many of these are there?" Scorpia wondered.

"There's... a lot," Catra said, guilty.

Then she saw Scorpia staring at her with those big soft eyes of hers. She had a look of adoration on her face, a look Catra just couldn't resist. She wasn't appalled by her for drawing so much. If anything... she was delighted that Catra had drawn her in the first place.

"Can I see?"

"Sure," Catra said, taking Scorpia's hand and leading her back to her room.

xXx

**Author's note:** More fluff! And there's more fluff coming! And yes, that quote is based on the bit from Titanic lol


End file.
